battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Recon
The Recon Kit is a playable kit featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. The Recon Kit functions the same as the Sniper kit from Battlefield 2, but combines some aspects from the Special Forces kit, such as a presence of C4 Explosives. The class is primarily meant to engage enemy targets at long range and spot any possible threats. Battlefield 2142 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield 2142. The player is able to equip one of two types of sniper rifles or an automatic carbine. As the player progresses through unlocks, the player will receive RDX Demopaks, APMs, cloaking, and sniper rifle gadgets. The Recon class is the only class capable to destroy commander assets using RDX, and can make short work of other strategic objects. Battlefield: Bad Company The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, serving as the base marksman's class. Users are also issued laser designators, motion sensors, and a faction specific pistol. Recon patch.jpg|The Bad Company Recon patch. BFBCUSRecon.jpg|A US Army Recon squares off against a Russian Army Support. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The Laser Designator has been removed all together, while the Recon is given the choice between C4 and Mortar Strikes; the latter requires unlocking. Recons can now also choose their weapons, not being limited by faction; as well as choosing a low-power sight such as a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope should they choose. Recon players may choose from several all-kit weapons. ReconFirstLook.png|The Recon from the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 teaser trailer. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion removes all modern technology from the Recon kit such as motion sensors yet it adds both TNT and mortar designator. The U.S. Recon also carries an unusable smoke grenade like the U.S. Engineer. Battlefield Play4Free The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield Play4Free, serving an almost identical to Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Its role is to engage enemy infantry at long range and support their team by spotting enemies and throwing motion sensors. It is equipped with a sniper rifle and several gadgets obtainable via Training customization. Recon Render P4F.png|thumb|x300px|A render of the Recon class Inventory *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Sniper Rifle (SV-98 by default) / Shotgun *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *Motion Sensor *Claymore (unlocked via training customization) *Mortar Strike (unlocked via training customization) Battlefield 3 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield 3 is similar to the variation seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, but with considerable changes. The kit is armed with either a bolt-action or semi-automatic sniper rifle, and is also able to equip all-kit weapons. The class also has access to a variety of scouting/stealth related Gadgets, such as the deployable motion sensor, Radio Beacon, and SOFLAM laser designator, with C4 charges and Claymore mines now belonging to the Support Class. Skilled snipers can earn Marksman bonuses for headshot kills greater than 50 meters away, an award not shared with other classes. The bonus is equal to the kill distance in meters. As an attempt to balance the inclusion of prone, any weapon (not just sniper rifles) using a high powered scope (With magnification higher than 4x), such as those used by the Recon kit, will cause scope glint.- @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 20, 2011 which is directional based on the target's location.- @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 21, 2011 BF3.US.Recon.png|The USMC Recon model as seen on Battlelog. BF3.RU.Recon.png|The RGF Recon model as seen on Battlelog. BF3_US_Recon_Aftermath.png|The USMC Recon Aftermath model as seen on Battlelog. BF3_RU_Recon_Aftermath.png|The RGF Recon Aftermath model as seen on Battlelog. U.S Recon Static Models.png|Static models of the USMC Recon. U.S Recon Aftermath Model.png|Ragdoll model of the Aftermath USMC Recon. Battlefield 4 The Recon kit is featured in Battlefield 4. It plays very similar to the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 counterpart. The kit once again access to C4 as well as the Motion Sensor and Claymores.The Road to Battlefield 4: Tweaked to the Core - The Battlefield Blog - retrieved August 15, 2013 Battlefield_4_US_Recon.jpg|The US Recon in Battlefield 4. CNReconstandard.png|The standard Chinese recon. CNReconurban.png|Chinese recon in urban. RUReconstandard.png|The standard Russian recon from Battlelog. RUReconPartizan.png|Russian recon in Partizan from Battlelog. RUReconKLMK.png|Russian recon in KLMK from Battlelog. USReconstandard.png|The standard US recon from Battlelog. USReconUCP.png|US recon in UCP from Battlelog. USRecon6Color.png|US recon in Chocolate Chip from Battlelog. Trivia BF3= *The USMC recon wears an SP-GPS that's not seen in the first person model. *The recon soldiers cover their faces with either a Keffiyeh for the US side or a beanie and bandana for the Russian side. *The Russian Ground Forces Recon has an unusable Machete in a sheath on his chest, rather than being modeled with a Combat Knife sheath like other classes. *Both models are the same body models for Kiril and Vladimir in "Comrades," and Dima in "Kaffarov" (3rd person only). *In Aftermath, the US recon is wearing his sun glasses over his eyes, while in the base game they are worn above his brow. *The USMC Recon head model is actually recycled from a VDV paratrooper seen in Rock and a Hard Place. *The US Recon is one of the two classes that wears sunglasses. (Other being the Support kit) *The Recon is the only character in Aftermath to not reveal his face. |-| BF:BC2= *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, there is a glitch that the US and NVA recon's eyes pop out when they aim down the scope in their third-person animations. |-| BF:BC2:V= *The US Army Recon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam wears a tiger jungle camouflage uniform while the other US Army kits wear Army Green. He is also the only one not wearing a helmet, instead wearing a beret with a beret flash that is the same as the insignia on the Huey. *The recon is the only class not shown in the TGS trailer for BFBC2:Vietnam, but the unused model wearing the patrol cap may have been an earlier design hence him wearing tiger camouflage and being shown on the flamethrower trailer. *The NVA recon seems to have been the medic model and vice versa as they were both shown in the others role in early gameplays and trailers. *In the trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the recon character is seen equipped with an M16A1, which normally isn't available to that class. *The appearance of the NVA recon may be a reference to the myth that having one eye gives you better vision. *The US Recon in Bad Company 2: Vietnam wears tigerstripe camo which during the Vietnam War was a visible trademark of Green Berets, LRRP's, SEAL's and other elite forces. References de:Battlefield 3 ru:Battlefield 3 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 4 Category:Classes of Battlefield 3 Category:Classes of Battlefield 2142 Category:Classes of Battlefield Play4Free